Mercy 3
by UltimateNinja98
Summary: Sam tries desperately to find any clues about his parent's whereabouts, and he meets none other than Sookie's vampire beau, Bill Compton


Mercy Part 3

All Characters created By Charlaine Harris

It was a cold, breezy night in Arkansas. A lonely motel was resting atop some old land near a 7-11 and an express Mart. Sam Merlott was taking residence there, searching through the pages of a dusty yellow telephone book, trying to find clues about his family. He was wearing a tight plaid shirt and some dusty blue jeans, completed by a large leather belt with a round buckle. If he could find something about his family, anything, it would help him out immensely. He brushed away another page and suddenly was startled by a sharp knock at the door of his motel room. He quickly turned his head and shifted position from the bed he was sitting on, and pushed the ragged phone book to the side a little. He stared in the direction of the noise.

"Yeah?" Sam croaked, a bit of apprehension in his voice. Who the hell could it be at this hour?

"It's me, Bill Compton, I need your help!" A rugged voice answered. Sam was shocked. Bill Compton, the undead vampire that his former crush Sookie was dating? Out here in Arkansas?

Sam got up from the bed and slowly walked to the motel door, in a kind of saunter, his feet making the floor creak slightly.

It was as if he was expecting a telegram. He unlatched the hook on the door, and swung it open slowly, to be greeted by the hauntingly solemn eyes of Bill Compton.

Sam scanned Bill from head to toe. He had some black jeans on that looked pretty worn, and he was completely shirtless, his hairy chest contrasting with his smooth, pale skin. His hair was a tangled mess, and he seemed to have splashes of dirt on his whole body. Sam stared Bill in the eyes, looking for some answers.

" How did you find me all the way up here in Arkansas?" Sam shrugged a little, seemingly perplexed and put his hands on his hips, hoping to know what was going on.

"You've had my blood remember?" Bill said quite matter of factly. "Quite a bit of it." He gazed at Sam again, except the expression in his eyes had changed, it was a look of want, a look of longing.

"Oh, right," Sam said, feeling a little silly that he had forgotten the blood bond. He extended his arm inwards toward the room, a gesture of acceptance to Bill's plea for help.

Bill stood in position, waiting for the words he wanted to hear. "Come on in" Sam sighed, trying to be as hospitable as possible to Sookie's friend.

Bill stepped into the neat Motel Room quickly, shutting the ajar door as he came in with a slight click.

" May I use your shower?" Bill's gruff voice seems to echo in the room, while Sam stood right infront of him, Bill's strong shoulders and wide chest almost touching him.

''Ofcourse," Sam replied courteously while Bill unbuckled the Belt on his pants and let them fall to the ground, exposing his pale member, strong legs, and smooth creamy ass.

His gaze meets Sam again, and Bill seemed to exude an aura of passion. Sam stared at Bill's manhood for a split second then motions his head towards the shower.

" There's uh, plenty of towels in the bathroom," Sam says, feeling his comfort zone a little invaded. Bill purses his lips a little, and stares at Sam's chest, wanting something besides a towel.

"If you could spare a shirt I'd be much obliged," Bill asks politely, moving slightly closer to Sam, able to feel Sam's breath on his neck and exposed body now. Bill's hazel eyes seem to stay locked on the plaid piece of fabric around Sam.

"Uh, I really didn't pack anything. It's kind of an impromptu road trip I'm on," Sam replied, watching as Bill scanned him with his eyes. Sam can only stare back. Bill's eyes seem to burrow deeper into Sam 's soul, his lips wanting to take a bite. The aura of arousal only grows stronger around Bill.

"Y..You can have the shirt off my back if you want it." Sam slowly takes off his shirt, as Bill replies smoothly,

"I'll take what I can get."

Sam pulls the shirt down from his chest and off of his arms, and Bill tilts his head back, gazing at the lusciousness that is Sam's body. He can only uttered one word as he stares in approval. "Niccce"

A slight grin appears on Sam's face and he can only nod in response. "Thanks," while handing the plaid shirt to Bill. Sam feels that Bill wants something else, and returns the deep, meaningful gaze unto Bill's face, waiting, wondering , what else Bill could possibly want.

"I'll take that shower now," Bill says as he walks toward the lavatory, quickly turning to Sam in an almost embrace. Bill's naked body seems to glow next to Sam's in the tiny motel room.

"Unless you care to join me," Bill coos, his lips practically meeting Sam's.

Sam stares at Bill's mysteriously ravishing eyes for a second, then looks down while pondering the offer. His eyes quickly meet Bill's again. He wanted bill…BAD.

"Yeah, I think I would.' Sam feels a rush of anticipation all over his body.

Bill moves, even closer to Sam. The two are standing face to face, one human, one vampire.

"Good, we're going to have a good time," Bill replies, lust in his voice. "I hear the water in Arkansas is…very Hard."

Bill's mouth opens wide as he says it, his eyes predatory now, the full extent of his words about to be put to use.

Sam, meets Bill's gaze once again, their bodies touching now, their chests inhaling and exhaling in unison. Their bodies seem to form a bond, and Sam peers at Bill longingly, his expression begging for more enticements.

"Come," Bill says, moving towards the door with Sam quickly following. Suddenly the phone rings and Sam turns his head to it.

Bill moves his hairy chest and body near Sam and leans in toward his ear and whispers, " Don't answer that."

"Ok..," Sam complies shyly, then he turns his full attention toward Bill, and both of them move their faces toward each other, their eyes almost locking a trance, their lips ever so close. Then Bill puts his hand behind's Sam's head, his fingers running through Sam's golden-red hair.

He kisses Sam passionately, his tongue exploring Sam's mouth and Lips. Sam's puts his hands on Bill's shoulders and kisses him back deeply, their faces almost merged with one another. Sam's mustache feels good to Bill, and he licks Sam's lips before kissing him again. Bill then runs his hands down Sam's back, feeling his ass through Sam's Jeans and he massages Sam's shoulder blades. Sam moves his hands around bill's waist, putting one leg across his thighs, holding him in place. Bill's fangs fully appear, and He moves his head down, licking Sam's nipples , and kisses his neck. Sam quickly takes off his blue jeans and pulls off his white shorts, his tanned dick quickly flopping out.

" Do you mind?" Bill gazes at Sam passionately, his mouth yearning for a taste.

" Yeah, bite me Bill,'' Sam pulls Bill's head close to his neck, and Bill sinks his teeth into Sam's neck. Sam lets out an aroused moan, and grabs hold of Bill's erect cock, stroking it slightly. Bill then takes a few gulps of Sam's blood and then picks him up, holding him by his ass cheeks. Sam wraps his arms around Bill for support.

He walks to the lavatory and ducks a little, so that Sam doesn't hit his head in the doorway, and enters the bathroom. He places Sam gently on the floor. Sam falls down to his knees in the bathroom and rests his kneecaps on the small rug carpet. He quickly pops Bill's thick, pale dick into his mouth and starts sucking the head, then rolls the tip of it into his mouth, caressing it on the inside of his cheek. Bill moans loudly and he plays with Sam's hair, rocking his pelvis back and forth with Sam's licking and sucking. Sam sucks hard on Bill's dick, moving his hand up and down Bill's stomach as he does so. A trail of blood drips from Bill's mouth and fangs, and some of it splashes on Sam's hair.

Sam removes his mouth from Bill's dick for a moment, and turns the shower on with one free hand, and he starts to stroke his manhood furiously with the other. He then gazes up at Bill with eager eyes, his mouth slightly ajar in anticipation. He starts sucking Bill again, relishing the taste of the vampire. Bill pushes Sam's head hard into his dick, and Sam chokes a little as he feels Bill completely down his throat.

" Oh yeah Sam, I knew you would be good, but I didn't know this good!" Bill's tongue seems to hang out of his mouth, his fangs shiny and sharp in the bathroom light.

He pumps his dick hard into Sam's face, fucking his mouth vigorously. The reflection of his ass moving back and forth can be seen in the bathroom mirror, Sam lips and mouth sucking Bill up and down, up and down, like a vacuum. Finally Bill lets out an empassioned gasp, releasing his seed into Sam's mouth. Sam quickly swallows it, and continues to suck every drop from Bill's pulsing penis hole. Bill's thick pale dick is covered in cum and spit, and Sam's eyes are a little red. Sam then pushes himself off of the rug and stands up completely, giving Bill a hard kiss on the lips before he steps into the shower, holding Bill's hand. The water washes off the cum on Sam's mouth and Bill's manhood. Bill and Sam are enjoying the hard water dripping down their nude, muscled bodies and wetting their hair. The door is slightly open as steam fogs up the bathroom mirror.

Jason Stackhouse is casually driving down a dirt road in Arkansas, towards a small motel near a 7-11 and an express mart. He took a can of soda and from the passengers side and drank some, shaking his head at the taste of carbonation and letting out an "ahhh" from his lips. You see, Jason had bought one of those tracking devices you get online, and had put it on Sam's shirt. He had wondered if Sam was up to no good, so he had been following Sam for a good three days, and was going to get to the bottom of it. Sam wouldn't just leave Bon Temps for no reason, and he wanted something to take his mind off of killing Eggs, Tara's old boyfriend.

He quickly parked in the motel parking lot, The street lights glowing ominously onto the dirty pavement, pieces of trash and plastic scattered near the motel lobby. Stepping out of his truck was kinda creepy, with the wind blowing slowly, along with the dark spots around the area where no lights were.

"Ah fuck it, Jason Stackhouse ain't scared of no creepy ass motel," He said with his usual bravado.

Jason pressed a button on the GPS he had pulled out of his pocket and quickly headed toward the room that Sam was supposedly in, ready to interrogate him on his sudden disappearance. He was glad the tracking device came with a GPS that could so easily blink red and point out the exact location of the target.

Jason tried to open the door handle of the motel room, but it was locked. He could hear slight noises in the distance, but he couldn't tell of what. He creeped around to the back of the motel room, and noticed the window was slightly ajar. Jason quickly put his fingers under the window pane and managed to push it all the way up without much hassle. The room seemed pretty empty, except for a big yellow phone book near the side of it. He could hear the shower going but didn't see anyone inside the bathroom.

"Must be taking a shower," Jason deducted, while scratching his head. He gazed at the floor and saw two sets of jeans, but it didn't bother him much. Sam must have been changing clothes before he decided to relax in the shower! Sam sat on the bed, and leaned all the way back onto the soft sheets and fluffy pillow. Sam wouldn't be too long in the shower, he was sure, even if it was 3:00 at night.

But as his grandma always said, Jason was a curious raccoon, so he would make sure not to fall asleep. He didn't come all the way out here for nothing. Sam would have to tell him why he left Bon Temps, why he abandoned their town. Desertion is for pussies! Sam was in big trouble! Jason knew he would get answers . He was going to get what was coming to him!

"Oh fuck Bill, you feel so good!" Sam moaned.

Bill had been ramming his huge pale dick into Sam's tight as for about 10 minutes. Bill had to rub some hot water into Sam's hole to get him loose, and Bill had also licked Sam's ass, feeling the tingly golden red hair between Sam's ass cheeks. Bill had taken a small bite from Sam's golden ass, which caused Sam to jump up a little bit, but Bill had quickly slapped Sam's ass in response.

" You were right Bill," Sam breathed lustfully, " This water is hard, almost as hard as your vampire dick." Sam's arms were laying upwards on the wall of the shower, the hot water hitting his hairy body and drips of liquid giving the cement bathroom walls a slimy feel. He didn't mind though, this hot vampire was fucking the shit out of him.

" Oh, damn, I'm a fang banger now!" Sam moaned loudly, Bill humping Sam quickly and efficiently. Sam moved his ass deeper down onto Bill's dick, and the ring of his anus seemed to engulf Bill's manhood all the way. The only things visible were Bill's pubic hair leading down from his chest and his balls. Bill was making Sam his lover. His balls deep shower lover.

Bill's leaned over and kissed Sam's neck in the shower while he fucked him doggy style standing up, the sound of his dick penetrating Sam's tight hole barely heard among the drops of water from the shower head.

"Oh fuck Bill, Is this what Sookie's been getting? No wonder she's so stuck on you!" Sam moved his ass so wildly into Bill's groin that Bill didn't even have to thrust into him anymore. Sam was getting the true Compton experience.

" You're a true man to my heart," Bill moaned, while he caressed Sam's shoulder with one hand, and held his hair in the other hand.

" Ah fuck…it's so deep, Bill. SHIT! Mercy Bill, ooohh yeah" Sam seemed to be full of vampire dick, an experience which he surely wouldn't forget.

Bill's balls began to squeeze together again and Bill gave Sam's ass a few quick thrusts before he tilted his head back and moaned loudly. He came deep into Sam, the semen created by the magic of the vampire body, kept coming and coming. Bill felt so good in Sam that he needed another bite, the cherry ontop so to speak. So he pulled up Sam's arm and started sucking the blood from his wrist, his other hand still grabbing Sam's hair like a whore.

"AwooO! AAA..AA..AWWOOOOO!"

Sam started barking like a dog, Bill thighs smacking Sam's ass as he pumped himself into Sam's body again and again.

" Yeah Bill, keep it cumming" Sam moaned, his golden red hair in a messy tangle between Bill's strong fingers. Bill's hairy body seemed to be in unison with Sam's, and Sam doubled over in the shower, his stomach retracted

' Oh yes, Bill, I'm so glad I..joined YOU! Ohhhh I'm gonna..cum..Bil…"

Sam then came too, squeezing his manhood with his freckled hand and pushing the semen out of his head. The large spurt of cum shot in large drops onto the shower floor. Bill kept fucking Sam and drinking from his wrists, Sam's complexion becoming a little more paler.

Sam felt the life being sucked out of him as Bill's seed was being pumped into him. What a predicament!

Sam had to tell Bill!

"'I feel kind of week Bill…uh..please stop drinking," Sam said as he was bent over, Bill's thick manhood still lodged deep in him, touching his prostate. Sam's body was shacking. It hurt Sam but damn did that pale vampire dick feel good buried in his ass.

" Oh I'm sorry Sam, the moment escaped me," He quickly released Sam's wrist from his mouth, Bill's lips and fangs dripping Sam's sweet, lemonade tasting blood.

"I've never came that hard before," Bill moaned, as he released his grip from Sam's hair and slowly slid his dick out of Sam.

" Oh..mmm," Sam groaned in pain as Bill pulled out of him.

Bill's dick was covered with huge globs of cum, and a string of semen trailed from it as he exited Sam.

" You sure did show me a good time baby," Sam replied, between heavy breaths.

"You feel and taste so different, like…a delicate animal. Almost like a dog!"Bill gasped

Sam blushed slightly, making his freckled face even redder, but he liked the compliment.

" You had me howling Bill!"

His asshole was throbbing and his cheeks were bright red. Bill gave Sam's ass one more slap then pulled Sam up and turned him around. The two men were both facing eachother now. Their wet bodies and hairy chests only complimented their large, erect dicks. They both grabbed eachother's throbbing manhoods and shared a deep kiss. The water showering over their heads was like a veil of ecstasy and passion.

Bill and Sam stepped out of the shower slowly, hugging eachother and rubbing their backs passionately. Bill gazed at the foggy mirror in the room, remembering that vampires do have reflections. That vampire rule was nothing but a myth! Sam swung open the bathroom door, his cute red ass shaking as he walked. Bill could not keep his eyes off Sam's body, the water still dripping from it. Even though his seed had been spent, Bill still got hard at the sight of Sam's ass.

Sam looked down at the motel bed in surprise, only to see none other than Jason Stackhouse, completely naked except for his red boxers. He had his dick in his hands and was masturbating slowly, looking sheepishly at the naked Bill and Sam.

" Can…ya'll show me a good time too?"

Sam stared at Jason bewilderedly.

"Why are you here Jason," Sam said, while Bill rubbed his lovers back and gave Jason a dirty look.

" To be honest, I tracked you down for information." " I ain't no queer but I heard you fucking and it sounded so nice. Please, I want to feel that atleast once!"

Jason was horny as fuck, and since he was there anyway, might as well make the most of it. Sam turned his head to Bill and they shared a naughty gaze, and soon, Jason Stackhouse was laying ass up, stomach down, on the motel bed, with the yellow pages near his head, boxers around his ankles. He was getting fucked by Sam, while Bill spread Sam's red cheeks and slid his thick pale vampire dick into him again.

Jason's round ass was being completely plowed by Sam, who seemed to shake everytime he thrusted his manhood deep into Jason's eager hole. The barking started again

" OH fuck Jason, you want to get some information…how about I give you some DICK!" "Awo…!"

Jason's ass jiggled as Sam's body pressed against his, Sam's chest and nipples rubbing again's Jason's shoulder blades. Jason's legs were fully extended, and he could feel the hair from Sam's chest on his neck.

" Oh yeah..fuck me SAM, Shit…why didn't I do this sooner? The ladies lied to me!"

Jason's ass was so tight, Sam quickly came into him, another large glob of cum being shot deep into Jason's rectum. Bill was balls deep into Sam once again, caressing the wounds on Sam's wrist, and positioning his legs against Sam's for maximum pleasure.

" Ohhh damn Sam…..you feel so warm in me.." Jason started stroking his dick, but wasn't close to coming because it kinda hurt too. But he wiggled himself deeper into Sam, and spread his asscheeks with his own hands, feeling Sam's head like a hard knob against his insides.

" Ohh Sam…I'll be damned, you..are…the…MAN!" Jason moaned everytime Sam thrust into him.

The veins on Bill's southern dick began to throb again, and he let out a huge load into Sam once more, so much infact, that the drops dripped down Sam's leg, and Bill screamed in pleasure with his fangs out, scaring Jason.

" Oh shit..Am I in an orgy with a vampire?" Jason seemed to be thinking about the situation.

"This is some freaky Shit!

Sam then pulled his dick out of Jason's wet ass and got up and walked to the restroom, taking a towel and wiping his dick off.

Bill, then leaned over Jason and whispered in his ear," To be honest, I think about you Jason, when I fuck Sookie!"

Jason's eyes opened wide in shock as Bill sunk his thick pale dick into Jason's hole, and Jason flinched. Bill was much bigger than Sam. Bill, was umerciful in his assault on Jason's ass, shaking the bed from the ground up as he kung fu-gripped Jason's shoulders and pile-drived his bubbly ass.

"OH YES…YES…YOU FEEL SO DAMN GOOD JASON!" Bill moaned, having cum twice tonight already, and going for a third in Jason.

Jason's pressed his face against the pillow, his toes curling up in pleasure, while his fingers grasped the sheets of the bed. Bill was shaking the bed so hard, the phone book fell off and caused Jason to cry out,

" Please Bill, Mercy! This is my first tim..Ahhh..Shit…your so big Bill!"

Jason winced and he was crying a little, his usual charm and machismo turning into fear and pleasure all at once. He clinched his teeth as Bill sank into his ass, Balls deep, making Jason yell in pain. Bill's entire body was ontop of Jason, and he licked Jason's neck, smelling his blond hair and sweaty body.

" Ahhh..Ahh damn…Bill…Bite me!"Jason sounded like a little whore, and clinched his ass deep onto Bill's manhood, feeling every inch of that damn vampire, re-arrange his insides.

Bill didn't need to be told twice. His fangs shoved into Jason's neck and he drank from Jason passionately, a trail of blood running from Jason's neck and down the bedsheets, dripping onto the yellow phonebook.

Sam was sitting on the other end of the bed masturbating slowly, and he quickly slammed his hand down onto Bill's ass, pushing Bill's body down in rhythm while he humped Jason. Jason could only utter one thing..

" Damn, I'm a vampire fucker!"


End file.
